Zarek, 10 Years Later
by Karmilla3
Summary: This is the second story I wrote about the Dark Hunter's series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. It is about Zarek's life about 10 years after he met Astrid. I tried to keep to the time line as close as possible. I am sorry if the math is not correct. Please enjoy.


Rebecca Martin (Responding to your Story)

Ten Years Later 

Dance With the Devil by Sherrilyn Kenyon

Zarek woke up from a horrible night mare about his past when he was a slave for his Roman family over two thousand years ago. He shivered at the thought of returning to that. He looked around his large bedroom and thanked the gods for their cruelty. If it was not for that then he would have never have become so crude and jaded. He would have never have been sent to his future wife, Astrid, to be judged. Then he thought _Where was Astrid? _

After that thought, there was a loud thump noise coming from somewhere in his colossal beach house. Zarek jumped from the bed and ran to find out what happened. The noise lead him to the living room where he found Astrid and their son Bob on the floor with a pile of books surrounding them.

"Here Mama," said Bob "Let me help you." Bob started to gather up books. Astird stopped him.

"No, no sweetie!" Astrid said. "I got this under control. Go play with your friends, Menecaeus. It's your ninth birthday party after all." Bob put the books on the table and runs to his friends after saying "Hi Dad!"

Zarek walked to Astrid and said "What? Did you not see the... oh sorry. We've been together for a decade and I still forget sometimes that you're blind." He bent down to help her.

"You know how don't like it when people help me. I've done just fine for my self for thousands of years." She stood up, put the books on the table and gave Zarek a kiss on the lips. "Good morning, Prince Charming."

Zarek smiled. "Is anyone else here yet?"

"No and this year can you please not growl at people especially Menecaeus's friends." Astrid asked. "Their parents are starting to complain."

Zarek cringed as she used Bob's birth name again. Men-uh-say-us, it sounded like a feminine hygiene product and Bob does not like himself. "Please tell me you don't call him that in front of his friends. It's embarrassing!"

Her light, almost white, blue eyes gave him an evil glare. "What's embarrassing is being asked why my husband growls and snarls at people!" She cocked an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"His friends love it." He smiled a fanged grin at her. "And besides, all their parents are stuck up."

Astrid sighed and said "Just behave yourself!"

"You know me better than that."

The doorbell rang and Bob ran in "I'll get it!" he screamed, almost trampling his father. He opened the door to find his godfather, Acheron, at the door barring many gifts. "Thank you, thank you uncle Ash!" Bob exclaimed.

Your welcome but you have to wait until later to open them." Ash said.

Bob pouted and said "Okay."

Ash stepped to the side as Bob shook each present to try and figure out what they were. "Is there anyone else here yet?" Ash asked as he took the presents away from Bob and placed them on the table.

Astrid answered "Not really, just Bob's friends."

Ash knelt down in front of Bob "So," he started "How old are you today?"

Bob replied with a great smile "I'm nine!" and added "How old are you, uncle Ash?"

Ash, Zarek, and Astrid could not help but smile. "I'm so old that I don't think you can count that high yet."

"I can count up to two hundred, are you older than that?" Bob retorted.

Zarek gave an evil laugh "He's almost six times older than that, Kid."

As Bob tried to find out what that was, there was a loud _crash_ sound from the kitchen. Ash stood up and said "I think that that might be Simi." Ash and Zarek went to find Simi while Astrid stayed to help Bob count.

They entered the kitchen to find Simi going through the cabinets and throwing things on the floor.

"Why Zarek have no barbecue sauce?" she asked. "How is The Simi supposed to eat cake without barbecue sauce? Simi usually has some on hand but _Akri _forgot to buy more and The Simi needs her sauce. Zarek should really get some barbecue sauce, you can put it on anything. The Simi personally wants to put it on that heifer goddess, Atremis. It'll take the Bitter rite out of her meat. Hey _Akri, _can The Simi eat the heifer goddess now? She's of no use now." Simi babbled on.

Ash signed and pinched the bridge of his nose "No, you cannot eat Artemis!"

"Why must _Akri_ always tell his Simi 'no'. It's such an ugly word."

"Simi, I thought I told you to wait until I called you."

"But no _Akri_ is complete without his Simi." She said with a smile.

Ash sighed again and turned to Zarek "I'm sorry, but I have to take her home and I'm sure my wife needs me to help her with baby."

Zarek said "It's okay. I understand and I'll tell Bob and Astrid why left."

"See you later and call me when Bob opens the small box." Ash said cryptically.

"Should I even ask what that means." Zarek asked and Ash was gone.


End file.
